The present invention relates to a foldable handle assembly, and more particularly to a foldable handle assembly installed on a panel of an appliance.
A typical foldable handle assembly principally includes a handle for grasping. When the handle is operated to a folded position, the handle is securely stored. When the handle is operated to an upright position, the handle is securely held and accessible for a user to pull the appliance.
A power supply module has a foldable handle assembly mounted on a panel thereof, and thus it can be pulled out for checking and repairing the components therewithin. Please refer to FIGS. 1(a) and 1(b). The typical foldable handle assembly includes a handle 10, two connecting devices 12, two balls 13, two resilience devices 14 and two shafts 15. The two ends of the handle 10 are arc-shaped, wherein each has two recesses 101, 102 and a hole 104. The recess 101 and recess 102 are respectively disposed on the tip and a side surface of the arc-shaped end. The connecting device 12 is principally cup-shaped, wherein its shell has a notch 124 and two openings 122, 123 corresponding to the hole 104 and the shaft 15. The connecting device 12 further includes a male-screwed post 121 formed on the bottom surface thereof. A resilience device receptacle 127 is disposed on a top surface of male-screwed post 121, as can be seen in FIG. 1(c), for receiving the resilience device 14 and the ball 13. Referring to FIG. 1(c), when the handle 10 is operated to an upright position, i.e. a position for pulling the appliance, the ball 13 is inserted into the first ball recess 101 by the resilience force generated from the resilience device 14 and thus the handle 10 is securely held in the upright position. When the handle 10 is operated to a stored position, the handle 10 is folded through the notch 124 and the ball 13 is inserted into the second ball recess 102 by the resilience force generated from the resilience device 14 and thus the handle 10 is securely held in the stored position. FIG. 1(d) is a schematic view illustrating that a typical handle assembly is coupled to a panel 161 of an appliance by passing the male-screwed posts 121 through bores 162 of the panel 161 and then fastening the male-screwed posts 121 on the panel 161 with corresponding hexagonal nuts 163.
Although the above-mentioned foldable handle assembly is capable of being securely held either in an upright position or a folded position, it still has some drawbacks as follows:
1. For fastening the male-screwed posts 121 on the panel 161, a corresponding hexagonal sleeve (not shown) is required to rotate the hexagonal nuts 163. The nuts are typically operated manually, which is labor-intensive and time-consuming. In addition, the hexagonal sleeve is not a common tool in a production line.
2. The connection of the male-screwed post 121 and the nut 163 occupies partly the interior space of the appliance, which is disadvantageous for miniaturization of the appliance.
3. Sine the male-screwed post 121 and the nut 163 are usually made of metal, extra insulation is needed for preventing operators from getting electrical shock and for avoiding electrical connection of the nut 163 and the electronic components within the appliance, which is costly.
4. Since the receptacle 127 is formed by drilling off a portion of the male-screwed post 121, it is found that the strength thereon is weak and the handle assembly is easily broken when the appliance is very weighty.
Therefore, the present invention provides an improved foldable handle assembly so as to overcome the problems described above.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a foldable handle assembly, which is connected to a panel by a commonly used screw bolt.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a foldable handle assembly for saving interior space of an appliance when the foldable handle assembly is coupled with the panel of the appliance.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a foldable handle assembly to avoid electrical connection with electronic components within the appliance.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a foldable handle assembly to increase strength where it is connected to the panel.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a foldable handle assembly installed on a panel of an appliance. The foldable handle assembly includes a handle, two connecting devices, two resilience devices, two balls and two shafts. Each end of the handle has a resilience device receptacle and protrudes to form two parallel plates, wherein each plate has a hole. Each of the resilience devices is disposed within the resilience device receptacle. Each of the balls is in contact with the resilience device. Each of the connecting devices includes a base and a projecting post wherein the projecting post has a first ball receptacle and a second ball receptacle corresponding to the resilience device receptacle and a channel corresponding to the hole, and the base has a screwed recess for being fastened on the panel. Each of the shafts is inserted into the hole and the channel as a pivot. When the handle is operated such that the ball is inserted into the first ball receptacle, the handle is securely held in a first position, and when the handle is operated such that the ball is inserted into the second ball receptacle, the handle is securely held in a second position.
Preferably, the first ball receptacle and the second ball receptacle are disposed on a tip and a side surface of the projecting post, respectively.
Preferably, the resilience device is a spring.
Preferably, the shaft is a pin.
Preferably, the first position is an upright position and the second position is a folded position.
Preferably, the appliance is a power supply module.
Preferably, the appliance is one of a drawer and a brief case.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a foldable handle assembly installed on a panel of a power supply module. The foldable handle assembly includes a handle, two connecting devices, two resilience devices, two balls and two shafts, and is characterized in that: each end of the handle has a resilience device receptacle and protrudes to form two parallel plates wherein each plate has a hole; each of the resilience devices is disposed within the resilience device receptacle; each of the balls is in contact with the resilience device; each of the connecting devices includes a base and a projecting post wherein the projecting post has a first ball receptacle and a second ball receptacle respectively disposed on a tip and a side surface of the projecting post and a channel corresponding to the hole, and the base has a screwed recess for being fastened on the panel; and each of the shafts is inserted into the hole and the channel as a pivot, wherein when the handle is operated such that the ball is inserted into the first ball receptacle, the handle is securely held in an upright position, and when the handle is operated such that the ball is inserted into the second ball receptacle, the handle is securely held in a folded.
The above objects and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent to those ordinarily skilled in the art after reviewing the following detailed description and accompanying drawings, in which: